


5 times Hermes made Percy’s heart pound and 1 time Percy got her revenge

by IzzyMRDB



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Fluff, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: Percy is going to hit Hermes the next time he calls himself her hero and sweeps her off her feet- her heart can't take such surprises!AKAHermes has a bad habit of surprising Percy when they're not paying attention, but Percy doesn't mind.
Relationships: Hermes/Percy Jackson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 277





	1. The Empire State Building

The city is always the prettiest when nobody else is watching.

Alone, in the dark, I sat on the floor of the Empire State Building’s observatory. Beautiful. The city most definitely was not asleep- though Artemis was pulling her chariot across the sky- and the bright lights of the buildings were enchanting.

“Persephone,” A familiar voice called. “A little late for sight-seeing, isn’t it?”

My lips quirked upwards, “Hermes, it’s just Percy.”

The god came and sat down on the floor next to me. “Alright then, Percy, can you tell me why you’re breaking and entering a national monument?”

I turned to him, and saw that he was smiling. The building was still closed for anyone other than construction workers after the war, and that included the observatory with it’s broken windows.

“I told the lobbyman that I was going up to Olympus but stopped the elevator here instead,” I replied.

Hermes raised an eyebrow, “That’s the ‘how’ but I want to know the ‘why.’”

Shrugging, I turned back to the window. “It's peaceful here.”

Hermes was silent for a moment, analysing me. “It is.” He was clearly expecting more, and I felt inclined to answer. “There’s _peace._ ”

Understanding bloomed in his eyes, “The war is over.”

“Yes.” It felt strange to say that.

“You’re still waiting for the next battle.” It wasn’t a question.

I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them, resting my chin on my knees. “Yes.”

He reached out, putting his hand on my shoulder. “There’s no more battles.”

I raised my gaze to look at him straight in his eyes. “There’s always another battle, even if there isn’t a war.”

Hermes stared at me, but didn’t remove his hand. “Perhaps,” he agreed. “But there will always be another fight, so you shouldn’t be losing sleep over this.”

I deflated, and in an act of childishness, laid down completely on the floor so he had to look down at me.

Neither of us spoke for several minutes.

“How were you planning on getting down?” He asked, breaking the silence.

I frowned, “What?”

“The entire building is on shutdown; the only reason the elevator worked was because you entered with Olympian clearance- it won’t let you go from this floor back down, only to and from Olympus.” I blushed as I realised what he meant. “You would have been stuck here until someone on Olympus noticed or the construction workers came.”

“Good thing you’re here,” I said. “Or I’d be stuck in this tower for a while.”

“Oh?” He grinned, “Am I your knight in shining armour?”

I smiled for the first time in three days, putting a mocking hand against my forehead and fake swooning. “My hero!”

He chuckled, and then did what I wasn’t expecting him to. He picked me up.

I shrieked, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. “Hermes!”

“Didn’t you say I was your hero? Well, your hero has to save this princess from the tower!” He teased, and began walking towards the window.

“Wait! No!” I yelped, clinging tighter to him. “Hermes, don’t you dare!”

He didn’t listen. One second we were inside the building, the next we were floating a thousand feet above the street below. I screamed at the sudden drop below us, the only thing stopping me from plunging to my door was Hermes flying shoes.

“You alright there, Princess?” He asked cheekily, letting us sway in the wind a bit.

“I swear, Hermes, if you don’t put me down safely on solid ground I’ll-” I let the threat hang and he laughed.

Slowly, gently, we began to sink through the air, letting the wind rush up through my clothes. I tucked my head into his shoulder, and all too soon we were standing on the sidewalk.

Hermes didn’t put me down even though we were now on the ground. “Enjoyed that?”

I glared at him lightly, “You’re a jerk.”

He laughed, “I thought I was your hero.” He smiled down cheekily at me, blue eyes shining with amusement.

“How about you put me down then, hero?” I asked him, feeling hot.

He set me down, grinning as his fingers lingered on my waist.

“Thanks,” I said awkwardly.

He stepped back, letting his arms drop. “Anytime, Princess. Call me your personal hero.”

I smiled softly, struck by his charisma. “Sure.”

And then he was gone. 

I was alone on the Manhattan sidewalk, trying to forget what it felt like to be carried by him.


	2. Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes surprises Percy on Olympus

Annabeth didn’t know why I wanted to go up to Olympus with her.

“I want to see it,” I told her. “Last time I was there, it was a war zone. I need to see it rebuilding.”

She let me come after that.

It wasn’t like I was breaking any laws; Father was in Atlantis, helping restore his kingdom after Oceanus’ attacks, and there isn’t any _actual_ written law against demigods being on Olympus. It’s a harmless trip.

I slipped away from Annabeth as soon as I could, and she was so focused on her architecture that I doubt she’ll notice me missing for another few hours.

Wandering through Olympus, I floated between helping random nymphs move rubble, and trying to refuse several gifts and expressions of gratitude for winning the war. Eventually, I made my way to the edge of Olympus, staring down at the mortal world below.

My legs dangled off the edge, swinging back and forth in the wind.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?”

I yelped, and if it wasn’t for the hand that shot out to grab me, I would be redoing Hephaestus’ fall but I’d end it by going SPLAT!

“Hermes!” I shrieked at him, “Don’t scare me like that!”

He looked sheepish, “Sorry Perce.”

I rolled my eyes at the trickster god, “Why are coming to bother me? Don’t you have your messages to deliver?”

“Oh you wound me!” He mocked, putting a hand to his chest. “Does my princess not wish to see her hero anymore?”

I smiled, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know,” He grinned softly at me. “I just saw you sitting here by yourself and got curious.”

I pushed myself back from the edge, kneeling on the ground. “I like seeing the world below me. Everything is so small but to everyone everything feels like it’s so big. Makes me feel like all my problems are small too.”

He nodded. “I understand. Everything feels so small and quick when you’re flying.”

He looked at me, blue eyes analyzing. “Come with me?”

“Are you going to scare me half to death like last time?” I asked wryly, already taking his hand. 

“No,” He grinned. “But I am going to have to carry you.”

Before I could protest, he had swept me up into a bridal style carry and was flying in the air.

“You know,” I shouted in the wind. “You could give me a warning!”

“And give you enough time to escape?” He teased back.

We landed in a marketplace, one of the few sheltered from the war. Nymphs tried to sell their wares weakly, and a few satyrs were giving out free food to displaced nature spirits. My heart ached for all of those who had their entire lives displaced in this war.

Hermes set me down on the ground, “Go ahead.”

I didn’t exactly understand what he wanted me to do. Help them? Give a speech on how their problems are insignificant because the war is won? 

Instead of either of those, my eyes were drawn to a nymph with a baby swaddled to her chest behind a stall of glass jewellery. A few of her wares were broken and cracked, but she was still trying to sell the modest works.

“Hello,” I said softly. She squeaked, eyes going wide as she took in me and the god hovering over my shoulder. “M-my lady! My lord!”

I opened my mouth to tell her I wasn’t a lady, but thought better of it. “Is this sea glass?” I pointed at a pretty necklace. It was a blue-green color, smoothed sea glass in the shape of a rose on a copper chain, but the little pendant was broken- a leaf was snapped off.

“Yes, my lady.” The nymph said, smiling hesitantly. 

“May I?” I asked, and at her nod, I picked it up. It was beautiful, and I told her so.

“Thank you my lady!” She beamed. 

“Here,” Hermes pressed ten golden drachma into her hand.

“M-my lord! This is too much!” She protested, but he shook his head. “For your son.” He insisted.

She took it reluctantly, yet eagerly, her eyes darting between me and Hermes.

“Thank you,” I told him, and let him clasp the necklace on my neck.

“It’s small, but it’s important.” He told me. I touched it reverently, “I’ll remember.”

He walked me back to where Annabeth was, and left before she noticed us.

Olympus broke out in whispers that day, but I never heard a single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all my readers wanting an update to my other fics, I have depression and it's hitting me over the head right now. This fic is pre-written, except I'm just typing it up from paper, and ugh even this feels like too much. I might be disappearing until February, but I'll be updating this fic.


	3. The Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes visits Percy at the river

My frequent visits to Olympus were noted, as were my efforts to help with the rebuilding.

Some gods, like Apollo and Aphrodite, liked to chat with me while I worked, and we often fell into conversations about fun trivial things, and when they included the workers the laughter and smiles were free. Some, like Ares, showed up to boast that they can lift more rubble then me, and Hephaestus judged our friendly competition and always ended it by lifting both our weights at once- thoroughly outclassing us. Some, like Hestia and Demeter, came by to pass out water and nectar to the workers and softly encourage everyone. Some, like Zeus and Hera, did quick passovers and helped a bit, moving rubble with their powers and giving regal encouragement. Some, like Hermes, do personal encouragement, talking individually with each worker, asking after their families and homes.

Hermes.

The Messenger god has been appearing more and more in my life, and I didn’t have the heart to push him away. He liked to pull me away from the rebuilding for breaks, taking me to the many marketplaces of Olympus, and introducing me to many vendors who he knew personally. 

“Vienna has the best nectar and cinnamon rolls, and can get you a ticket to every event you can think of for a great price,” He would wink and buy me a pastry, blue eyes shining with mischievous youth.

I sighed, careful to focus on my powers.

Then is not now, and today I have a river to help clean.

The Hudson was a wreck ever since the war, and I had to do my part in removing the bridge I dropped into it. The bridge… 

So focused was I on removing the pollution from the water, I didn’t notice the god standing behind me.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

I startled, and with a yelp I fell into the water.

A pair of arms fished me out, and I glared at the god. “You know, I’m still mortal with a mortal’s weak heart. You keep doing this to me and I’ll have a heart attack.”

“I doubt that,” He grinned brightly, putting me back down on the riverbank.

“Why are you appearing out of nowhere to scare me?” I teased, flicking my wrist and washing several larger bits of pollution up.

“Well, you weren’t at our usual spot to meet for lunch…” He rocked back on his heels, mischievous smile firmly in place.

“Our usual spot?” I smiled back, “You mean ‘wherever I am working on Olympus that you track down’?”

“Ah, but your hero needs to know where his princess is!” He laughed, and I joined in.

“Well, you found me!” I said, and bent over to grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. “Where we going this time?”

“Hm,” Hermes hummed. “I’m thinking sushi, what about you?”

“That little place ran by that Nereid who makes those amazing Takoyaki balls?” I asked.

“As you wish, princess.” He held out his hand to me, and I took it.

Lunch was wonderful, but the fluttering in my stomach everytime he smiled made me worried. 

This won’t end well.


	4. Strawberry Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes is craving strawberries

The strawberry fields are empty, the beginning of Autumn meaning that most campers are gone.

Technically, I was supposed to be at school right now, but I couldn’t. I just… couldn’t. How could I fight a war and then just go back to school? I asked mom to pull me out and switch to homeschooling after my first week back, and my fourth panic attack.

The strawberries didn’t require much, not constant attention nor constant pressure to do better. Just a light misting with water and they were perfect. So free… 

I shook my head and let another light mist descend on the pinky-red fruits. I’m here to check up on how the new cabins’ construction are going and go home- the strawberries are just while I wait for Chiron to finish those last few pieces of paperwork.

I sighed, watching the rainbow that formed as the sunset hit the mist. Maybe I should go back to bother him in the morning, there’ll still be plenty of time to go over those before mom picks me up at noon.

Dropping to kneel on the ground, I plucked a ripe berry.

And had it snatched it straight out of my hand.

Riptide was out and at Hermes’ throat in a second, an ugly snarl on my face.

“I see now why they say you’re so terrifying on a battlefield,” Hermes said, a stunned look on his face.

My eyes went wide, and I quickly tucked my sword away. “Sorry!” I said, eyes scanning to check whether I cut him or not. “You scared me.”

“I do tend to do that,” He smiled easily and plopped the strawberry into his mouth. “Yum.”

I rolled my eyes, “I sure hope so- I just spent the past hour watering them.”

“And you’ve done a great job with them.” He handed me a strawberry, watching like a hawk as I ate it. I tried to ignore the blush rising on my face.

“So what’s going on?” I asked him.

“Other than my father having some sort of fight with his wife about Chaos know what?” He groaned, tired. “I’ve got a _headache._ I’m a god, I’m not supposed to have to deal with stuff like this- but nope! Headache!”

“Oh, poor baby, do you need me to kiss it better?” I smiled, teasing.

“Yes.”

I blinked, taken aback by his completely serious answer. “What?”

He smirked, “I think a kiss from you would be the perfect cure.”

“I-” I stuttered, blushing madly. 

Plucking up my courage, I rose up on my tip-toes and pressed a quick peck on his cheek.

He looked like the cat that got the cream. “Thank you very much, princess.”

I need an ice bath to cool off my flaming face. “Anything for my hero,” I breathed.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me to the ground, so I knelt down next to him as he lay on the dirt. He plucked another berry and ate it slowly. I joined him.

My heart was in my throat, sweetly feeding the god strawberries from my hand.

He licked his lips, “Delicious. The only way they could taste any better is if they were dipped in Nectar- ever had them that way?”

I smiled politely, reminding him of my demigod status. “Waste of nectar and it could burn me up.”

His grin dropped, “Right. Forgot.”

“Though I doubt it could hurt for me to try just one?” I tried to placate, and was relieved when he smiled again.

“Oh yes,” He agreed. “I can buy you some next time you visit Olympus.”

“I would love that.”

And I would. I would truly love to see him smile again.

I’m in so much trouble.


	5. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy bakes and Hermes dances

Humming as I spun around in the kitchen, I giggled madly.

The radio had landed on ‘Achilles Heel’ and despite my initial reservations about the themes, I found it lovely to twirl madly as I sang along at the top of my lungs.

“Loving you's my Achilles' heel~ Drop my guard when you're with me, I can't deal~ I just hate when I walk on these pins and needles~ I want to kill this Achilles' heel~” I sang, ignoring the fact that the cookies were more than cool.

I spun, eyes closed, straight into someone’s arms.

My eyes flew open, but it was just Hermes.

His hands were on my hip, and with his head cocked to the side, he silently questioned the song choice.

Instead of answering, I continued to sing and dance along. “Like Atlas held too much~ I feel crushed under this love~” His lips quirked up into a smile, spinning me around.

“'Cause with those nectar lips and Ambrosia hips~ Boy, you've become my drug~” I swayed against him, hyper aware of the fact that I was practically grinding against him.

“Now it's time to bring the choir~ Play your game and string the lyre~ Boy, I'm like Prometheus, finally taking back my fire~” I sang, voice wobbling a bit as he dipped me.

“Kill this Achilles Heel~” I finished the song, resting my head against his chest as he swayed lightly.

“Don’t hear many mortal songs talking about us anymore,” He whispered huskily in her ear.

“It’s my favorite,” I admitted. “Well, other than Achilles Come Down, but that’s a sad one.”

“Oh?”

“Oh, how the most dangerous thing is to love~” I sang the lyric softly for him. “Beautiful but sad.”

He reached out and tucked a stray lock behind my ear. “Like you.”

I blushed, and averted my eyes. “I should take the cookies out of the oven.”

I felt cold as I stepped away from his arms, but I couldn’t bring myself to fall into them again.

If I fall for him, I will keep falling until he catches me.

“Hm!” He hummed appreciatively, mouth full with a blue cookie. “You’re a great baker!”

His smile was bright, and his blue eyes shined. There was a smudge of chocolate on the edge on his nose, and he was stealing cookies like he was a little kid.

I laughed, moving to wipe the chocolate off his face.

Too late, I’ve fallen for him. Let’s hope his habit of being my hero continues.


	6. +1 Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festivities on Olympus get a bit sidetracked

Sneaking away from the party was easy.

The celebration of the victory over Gaia was similar to the one after the Second Titan War, except for the mixture of Greek and Roman on Olympus. 

It was rather amusing to see the Romans look completely out of their depth while the Greeks floated about like they’re at home. When Hades and Persephone had interrupted our little circle of demigods talking, the Romans had dropped on their knees so quick that my eyes didn’t catch it, but Hades simply walked up to Nico and Hazel to tell them Friday dinners were back on at 6, and Persephone come to ask me if I could bring my mom’s seven layer dip on Friday to go with the platter she wanted to do for the entree.

The Romans’ confusion at our casual conversation and being completely ignored was too funny, even if I got a few scolding looks from Annabeth for laughing at our new allies.

“Percy is pretty close with a lot of gods,” Annabeth explained. “She personally helped rebuild Olympus after the war, and was around them for a long time.”

“Yep.” I popped the p, rocking back on my heels. “Quick tip; treating them like that will just make them act cold back. I slugged Ares in the shoulder and bet him five bucks I could lift more rubble than him, and now he drags me out to spar with him.”

Frank gaped, and looked excited at the possibility that he could have an actual relationship with his dad. Clarisse was more skeptical, “Who won?”

“Hephaestus. He was judging and decided to flex on us by picking up both our weights, so we agreed he won. I lost to Ares anyways, I’m very aware I’m still just a demigod.” I shrugged.

“Huh,” She nodded approvingly.

“Now if you excuse me,” I grabbed a drink from a passing serving nymph. “Dad actually managed to drag Triton out of the Sea, and I’m going to go be the annoying little sister and save him from a conversation with Herakles.” 

I did do that, letting my drink spill all over the asshole’s chiton, and then innocently apologise, leaving him to wander off muttering about ‘stupid modern heroes’. Triton, despite his ‘ugh you again’ attitude, was grateful and gave me a quick ‘good job’ that left me wondering if he was talking about Herakles or Gaia.

I ducked out after that.

Letting out a breath, I welcomed the cool night air on my skin.

I wandered the streets of Olympus; they had become familiar to me in the past year, and I was certain that I could navigate them even with my memories gone.

Yet, it was still a surprise when my feet took me to the temples.

Tall, beautiful marble, the temples of the Olympians were the greatest thing Annabeth had ever designed. 

Idly, I circled the temples. Godly things they are, and truth be told, I didn’t understand them. Worshipped so reverently? I would go mad, and probably descend to pranks and petty tricks like Hermes does to his followers sometimes.

Hermes…

Biting my lip, I entered his temple.

It felt cold. Cold and delicate, but I can imagine the warmth of the great temple. An offering brazier, candles, a hearth. With my disappearance and Olympus’ closure, reconstruction had halted suddenly, and the temple was never furnished.

I fell to my knees at the main altar, looking up at the statue of him.

It didn’t look like my Hermes. Where’s his bright smile? His glittering eyes? That one persistent curl that always fell in his eyes after he flew? The freckles that were barely visible against his olive-brown skin? The scar on his ear from rescuing Ares from those giants? The _life?_

“Percy?” 

His appearance didn’t startle me, not this time.

“Hermes,” I greeted him, looking up through my lashes at him.

He offered me a hand, pulling me to my feet. “I missed you at the party. I messed with Apollo’s DJ-ing and you weren’t there to laugh with me… what are you doing in my temple?”

“Worshipping my god.”

“Wha-?” He began, confused.

I pulled him down by the collar, pressing my lips against his in a passionate kiss.

He gasped into the kiss, opening his mouth to accept my tongue, and his hands wandered into my hair.

When we pulled apart, I was panting for air. 

“Wow,” He muttered, letting his forehead drop on my shoulder. “That was…”

“Yeah.” I breathed. 

We made eye contact, and started laughing. I had no idea what was so funny, but I was happy. 

“Well, my hero,” I said. “How about you carry your princess to bed?”

He smirked, “It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story a while ago, and it's been an easy upload option while my depression has been kicking my ass. I'm trying to gather up the energy to write the next chapters of my other fics, but I'm real tired guys, I might be going on a break, I can barely answer half the comments coming in and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, so here's another one of my rare-pairs! I love Hermes/Percy, though I can't always write it!
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord[#2881]) and start a conversation!
> 
> Or, join the discord server for special content and sneak peeks on all my works! https://discord.gg/jsH6Q8K


End file.
